Cute Couples
Cute Couples is a HTFF episode. Plot Zee, Dexter and Irin are given the task of looking for a cute face to put on this year's calendar. Irin heads off while Zee and Dexter do their own search. They encounter Emojie wearing a adorable mask, cute enough to make even Zee smile a bit. Suddenly, Emojie is shoved out of the way by Todd, who once again tries to take the spotlight. Dexter turns his attention to Huggly and Lovely, who are shown sitting on a bench and holding hands. Having found the picture he wanted, Dexter tells the couple to smile for the camera. As Todd and Emojie continuously shove each other, Squabbles walks by. Zee tells him to move out of the way of his shot. Emojie kicks Squabbles, sending him down a hill. He ultimately smashes his face on a large rock. Squabbles exits a hospital with two black eyes as well as some misplaced teeth. He finds out about a contest to be the cute face of the year. With his face damaged, however, he decides to buy a sailor outfit to improvise. He soon bumps into Lustly, who mistakes him for Huggly and invites him into the ice cream parlor. Squabbles decides to go with her. Meanwhile, Zee is now frustrated by Todd and Emojie. In order to get rid of his competition for good, Todd pulls off Emojie's mask, revealing her disfigured face. Zee goes to puke in a garbage can. When he returns, he finds Todd laying dead and Emojie wearing his torn-off face. Zee simply calls it quits. Dexter tags along with him after taking several poses of Huggly. Huggly heads over to the ice cream parlor to meet Lustly. What he finds is his girlfriend swooning over a tied-up Squabbles. Enraged, Huggly bursts inside, pulls Squabbles out of his chair, and beats him up. Lustly watches in shock and confusion. Squabbles retaliates by kicking Huggly into a table. He gets a spoon lodged in his eye and scoops it out removing the utensil. Huggly now uses the spoon to attack Squabbles, stabbing him in various areas. After Squabbles succumbs to his injuries, Lumpy tells Huggly he needs to pay for the ice cream. When he turns to Lustly for help, she refuses to do anything for him. Huggly runs for the door, but dies when Dexter slams it open. Lustly stops the seal in his tracks and invites him for ice cream. The next day, Irin reveals to have taken a photo of her clams, which ends up making it on the calendar. Irin looks at the picture with joy and Zee with disapproval. At the ice cream parlor, Dexter is now being held hostage by Lustly and force-fed a bowl of ice cream. Huggly's eye happens to be in the next scoop she gives him. Deaths # Todd's face is ripped off. # Squabbles is stabbed to death with a spoon. # Huggly is smashed by a door. Injuries # Squabbles smashes his face against a rock. # Huggly's eye is scooped out. Trivia * Lustly is noticeably horrified by Huggly attacking Squabbles out of jealousy, which is ironic considering she does this all the time. * Lumpy originally had a featuring role before the journalist trio (Zee, Dexter, and Irin) took his place. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 86 episodes